Sarah and Robotboy: The fight!
by SnowWolf33
Summary: Summary is inside. Please read and please review
1. Chapter 1

Sarah And Robotboy: The fight!

Note: I do not own Robotboy or any of the characters of the show. I only own Sarah in this story.

Summary: Robotboy and Sarah have been captured by Dr. Kamikazi, who has reprogrammed Robotboy and is now pitting the two lovers against each other in front of hundreds of people. Can Sarah make him remember before he crushes her to pieces?

It was a rainy Sunday morning in the Bay Area. Robotboy and Sarah where sitting by the window in Tommy's bedroom discussing quietly about what they could do for fun on a rainy day. Meanwhile Tommy was playing a new video game he had bought.

"What do you want to do Ro?" Sarah as boredly bounced the laser beams of her build in laser gun off of Robotboy.

"Robotboy no know." He replied as he repeatedly tried to make her stop bouncing laser beams off of him.

"Um want to play tag?" She asked him.

"Sure." Robotboy said perking up. "Tag you it." Robotboy said as he touched Sarah's head and flew off.

"No fair! I wasn't ready!" She said as she flew off after him. The two robots were making such a ruckus playing tag that they made it hard for Tommy to concentrate on his game.

"Sarah! Robotboy! If you want to play noisily then go play outside. I can't concentrate." Tommy said to them not looking away from his game.

"But Tommy it raining." Robotboy protested.

"Go." Tommy said in a final tone.

"Fine then Tommy." Sarah said this time. "Let's go Ro."

Robotboy nodded and they both flew out the window and into the backyard.

"Let's play in the puddles." Sarah giggled as she jumped on a puddle nearby splashing muddy water all over Robotboy.

"Okay." He said sounding unsure as he shook the muddy water off, but splashed her for revenge.

Both Robotboy and Sarah were being secretly watched by .

"I see Robotboy has a little friend." Dr. Kamikazi said to himself.

"Constantine get the Kazicopter warmed up. We attack today while they're alone I have a plan." Kamikazi said as he walked over to where the landing pad was located.

Back with our two robots. Robotboy was now covered in mud and was chasing Sarah around trying to catch her. This went on for several endless minutes. Suddenly as Robotboy had finally caught Sarah Kamikazi's helicopter appeared above them.

"What's that?" Sarah asked Robotboy pressing closer to him.

"Kamikazi." Robotboy said anger riddled his voice. Before anyone could do anything a net fell over Robotboy and Sarah, electrifying the two to a point where neither of them could move. Sarah let out one of her loud screams, before she passed out cold. Robotboy had taken a protective position over her before he shut down. He didn't deactivate as the shock wasn't enough to do so.

When Sarah woke up she found herself strapped to a metal table that was set upright, a huge laser machine was pointed at her. She looked and she found that she was completely alone in a room that was half empty. She felt frightened by the fact the she didn't see Robotboy anywhere.

"Activate internal call function."

'Internal call function activated. Who do you wish to call?'

"Professor Moshimo and Tommy."

'Calling Professor Moshimo and Tommy.'

Both immediately picked up.

"Sarah?" Both Professor Moshimo and Tommy asked at the same time.

"Yes it's me. Sorry you can't see me but I am a bit tied up at the moment so I had to use my internal call function." She said softly as if not to arouse suspicion.

"Where are you? I heard you scream but when I went out back you and Robotboy where gone." Tommy said.

"Some freak called Kamikazi caught me and Ro while we where playing outside." She sighed.

"Kamikazi!" The Professor exclaimed.

"Is Robotboy with you?" Tommy asked.

"No it's just me and a big laser machine." She said

"Hold on some one is coming. Don't hand up okay." She said putting the call on standby as the door on the far side of the room opened up and Dr. Kamikazi came in.

"I see you're awake." He said

"Where is Ro you meanie?" She immediately asked.

"Oh you don't need to worry about your little friend." Kamikazi said with and evil laugh.

"Anyway I came here to get you ready for the fight."

"Fight? what fight?" She demanded

"You'll find out soon enough." said as he put a shock collar on Sarah and un strapped her from the metal table.

"Don't try to escape and I won't shock you." Dr. Kamikazi warned.

"Where are you taking me?" She demanded.

"To the robot fighting arena that just came to the Bay Area."

"You're going to use me as a fighting robot?" She asked with a puzzled blink.

"You'll see." And with that said grabbed her and threw her into an indestructible metal box-like cage that had been hidden from her view in the room. Inside it was dark except for a stream of light coming from the small barred window.

"Take this to the Kazicopter along with the other one." ordered and left.

"Sarah are you still there?" Professor Moshimo asked.

"Yes am here. I just found out Kamikazi is taking me to a robot fighting arena in the Bay Area. Get there but don't try to stop Kamikazi I want to see what he has planned." She said quickly.

"Ok Sarah." They both responded.

"See you there." She said before she hung up and deactivated her internal calling system.

She felt her cage being loaded onto the helicopter, and she decided to look out her cage window and see where she was out of curiosity. She saw another cage like hers next to her. She wrapped her hand about the two bars of her window in an attempt to look inside the other cage.

"Hello?" she asked cheerily. No answer came but none other than Robotboy showed his face.

"Ro?" She asked surprised. Robotboy didn't answer her. She immediately knew by the look on his face when he saw her that he wasn't himself anymore. What he did next frightened her even more then the fact the he wasn't himself. Robotboy grabbed the bars of his cage and tried to break them apart to get to her, he was growling. Much to her relief the bars didn't break at all nor did they bend. She shrunk away from the window and didn't dare to look back out her cage window again.

"What did Kamikazi do to him?" Sarah asked herself. The ride to the Arena was the most silent ride that she'd ever had. When the helicopter landed with a soft thump that made her jump she realized that they had arrived at the arena. Sarah felt nervous now that they had finally arrived.

'What's going to happen?" She whispered to herself as she faintly heard someone taking out the cage she was in and the cage Robotboy was in out of the helicopter.

Once the door of her cage was opened several minutes later she stepped out and looked around. She saw that she was in the tunnel that led to the outdoor arena. She also took notice that there was another cage. It seemed pretty familiar so she went over to it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"I wouldn't get too near that cage if I was you." Constantine warned her.

"Why not?" she asked as she stuck her arms thru the openings between the two bars so she could feel what was inside. Suddenly whatever was inside grabbed her arms and slammed her repeatedly against the side of the cage.

"That's why." Constantine said shaking his head. Just as quick as she was grabbed and slammed she was let go.

"What was that?" She asked as she rubbed her head. walked out of the shadows.

"Your boyfriend." He said as he opened the cage door. Sarah was almost immediately tackled by Robotboy, but not is a friendly way. And so the fight started before they were even out in the arena. Throwing punches and kicks at each other as the rolled on the ground. Sarah was only fighting back out self defense, but she knew that this Robotboy wasn't her Robotboy. They rolled out onto the arena, everyone in the audience gasped.

"Well, well what do we have here? Looks like this fight began before these two where even out here." The announcer said.

Robotboy had the lead in the fight so far. He never missed catching her every time. Sarah barely managed to land a few punches as he didn't let her attack back. Sarah managed to switch her position she was now on top threatening him with her laser.

"Snap out of it Ro." She said to him, but he was definitely not listening. He kicked her several feet into the air flying up he smashed her down.

"Ooo that's has to hurt ladies and gentlemen. Looks like Sarah doesn't stand a chance." The announcer said.

Sarah scanned the rows of people quickly as Robotboy smashed her again. She spotted Tommy and Professor Moshimo in the front row. She kicked Robotboy away and made her way to where Tommy and the Professor sat. Robotboy was hot on her trail. Once she got to the wall separating the audience from the ring. Robotboy body slammed her against the wall. Tommy covered his eyes.

"I am ok." She said weakly. Grabbing Robotboy's arm she flung him to the other side of the arena.

"What do I do?" She asked both Moshimo and Tommy.

"Try to talk him out of it." Tommy suggested.

"I can try." She sighed. While she was having her short talk with the two Robotboy had super activated and was now pointing a weapon that resembled a machine gun at her.

"You might want to turn around." Tommy said. Sarah turned around and flew up over Robotboy who now started to fire at her. She successfully dodged his attempts to shoot her down. Suddenly she got an idea, and flew out over


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Sorry for the incovinience folks i just notice that this story wasnt complete and now heres the rest ^-^ hope you can forgive me....

the audience and then at full speed she flew towards Robotboy and slammed into his chest knocking him backwards and onto the ground. She sat on his chest.

"Please Ro try to remember." She said softly to him. Again he didn't listen. He now was about to use a weapon in his arsenal that resembled a flamethrower and pointed it at her.

"Ro?" She asked. There was a nervous tint in her voice. The weapon powered up.

"Oh snap crackers." Sarah exclaimed seconds before Robotboy fired. She covered her face with her arms. The audience gasped as smoke erupted from where the two robots were.

"SARAH!" Tommy yelled.

Once the smoke cleared the audience gasped yet again. In the middle of the arena, was a very odd yet very cute sight which made the audience go 'aww'

"What a sight it seemed that Robotboy has spared Sarah after that aggressiveness he showed." The announcer said.

Sarah lay sprawled on the ground barely alive. She had a scorch mark all over her body. Robotboy was found kneeling besides Sarah, one hand on her chest and one hand on holding hers.

"Robotboy sorry." He said sadly. Sarah managed to give him a weak smile.

"This fight is over. Robotboy is the winner!" The announcer said.

Robotboy picked up Sarah and looked around with a sad expression.

"Robotboy!" Tommy shouted as he jumped over the wall and ran over to the two. Robotboy didn't react, just then a loud yell erupted over the arena. Kamikazi and Constantine appeared near the three of them.

"How is this possible!" Dr. Kamikazi yelled again." Constantine shock her. Now!!." Kamikazi said jumping up and down.

"But boss…"Constantine said.

"Don't but me! Just press the button you fool, just do it!" Kamikazi yelled. Constantine sighed and pressed the button that Kamikazi told him to press. The shock collar that Kamikazi had placed on her activated and shocked her mercilessly. Sarah's screams resounded all over the arena.

"Sarah?" Robotboy asked puzzled and that's when he spotted the shock collar. Placing her on the ground he ripped the collar off her, but it was already too late her body had already shut down. Her circuitry couldn't take the shock in her already weakened state.

Robotboy became angered, turning to Kamikazi and Constantine he super-activated.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea boss." Constantine said. Robotboy grabbed them and tossed them far far away. He then grabbed Sarah's limp body as well as grabbing Tommy and Professor Moshimo who had worriedly come onto the arena and flew off.

"Robotboy go to my lair I need to fix her up." Professor Moshimo said. Robotboy nodded and he flew towards the Professor's secret lair. Once inside the lair he placed Tommy and Professor Moshimo down. Robotboy went back to normal mode holding Sarah's limp body in his arms.

"Now Robotboy place her on the table." Moshimo said once they went inside the lab.

"Okay." Robotboy says as he reluctantly placed Sarah on the metal table.

"You can stay here if you wish Robotboy. Tommy can you come and help me?" Moshimo said.

"Okay Professor." Tommy said as he walked up to the table. Robotboy sat in a corner of the room feeling guilty for what he had caused her.

It took and hour and a half to fix all the damages that Sarah had suffered both inside and out. Once they where done Professor Moshimo turned to look a Robotboy.

"Robotboy can you keep an eye on Sarah. She should wake soon." Moshimo said.

"Robotboy take care of Sarah." He said as he walked over to the table and sat on it. Several hours later Sarah woke up. The first thing she saw was Robotboy. His side was facing her.

"Ro?" She groaned softly. Robotboy turned to look at her and placed a hand on her cheek.

"It okay Moshimo fix." He said. Sarah sat up and gave him a hug not letting go. Robotboy patted her on the back.

"I just want to go home Ro." She said almost whiningly. Just then the Professor walked in. Both robots turned to look at him.

"Robotboy can you please take Sarah home? Don't let her fly or use her weapons." Moshimo said.

"Okey dokey Moshimo." Robotboy said, before he flew off with Sarah on his back.

It took Robotboy only a couple minutes to get the house and he flew through the window. Robotboy carefully placed Sarah on her bed.

"How feeling?" He asked her.

"Better I guess." She replied. Tommy showed up almost an hour later. Sarah had coped with her mom knocking constantly.

"Tommy where have you been?" Sarah asked once Tommy came through the window.

"Talking to the Professor." He responded. "Why?"

"Moms been constantly bugging me and Ro asking where you are" Sarah said.

"I'll go tell mom am okay." Tommy said.

"Okay Tommy. Me and Ro will go ahead and catch some sleep." Sarah said yawning.

"Goodnight you two." Tommy said as he left the room to go downstairs. Once Tommy came back up to the room he saw that Sarah and Robotboy were already asleep the blanket was on the floor which made him raise and eyebrow.

"What where these two doing?" Tommy wondered to himself as he placed the blanket back over them and went to his bed. Turning off the light he too fall asleep.


End file.
